A Golden Sky
by Snowing Petals
Summary: A group of friends get sucked into the world of a certain Alchemist. What will happen when the girls fall into the mysterious world of alchemy? Bad summary, Sorry. Please R&R! CURRENTLY NOT BEING WORKED ON
1. A Strange Beginning

Alright. So. This is pretty much my first fanfiction that I've ever writen. (Sad. Yes. I realise that.) I hope you enjoy it! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

ONWARD!

* * *

"WHEEEE!!!" squealed the dark brown.  
"MORON!" the auburn spat. "Do you WANT my parents to wake up!?"  
"Chill, mom."  
"Crystal! Just get off the chair!"  
"Why, **_Kailee_**?" Crystal asked, emphasizing the name.  
"Because you're being a hyper idiot," sighed Kailee.  
Stephanie and Vanessa, two of Kailee's friends, laughed at this remark. Celina looked over her shoulder at a bookcase in the corner of the room. Walking over she grabbed a book.  
"Wow, you have up to volume eight of the Fullmetal Alchemist mangas?"  
"Kailee, you're obsessed," Crystal stated.  
"Took you THAT LONG to figure it out?" Stephanie mocked.  
Kailee took the book from Celina's hands. "Oh, ha ha. You guys think you're SO funny don't you?"  
"We do!" They said in sync.

Kailee rolled her hazel eyes and flipped through the pages, stopping suddenly. "Odd…" Kailee said half to herself but loud enough that everyone heard. Celina came to her side and looked at the black page.  
"What's so odd about it?" Celina asked.  
"The fact that it hasn't ever been there before now," Kailee stated, still examining the page.

"POKE!" Crystal squeaked from behind and reached over their shoulders to poke the page.

Vanessa, who had been sitting on the bed most of the time enjoying watching everyone arguing, laughed at this. Stephanie gave Crystal a mocking glance and tried to grab her hand but missed and put her hand flat on the page in front of her. Suddenly her hand started getting sucked into the page.

"AAAH!" Stephanie screamed. "What's going on?!"  
"I don't know!" Kailee said in confusion.  
"Grab onto her! Kailee you grab the book!" Celina ordered.  
"Aye, aye Cap'n!" Crystal laughed.  
"Ugh! Just do it!" Celina rolled her eyes.

A burst of light engulfed the room. Then… there was silence… complete silence. Darkness. Nothing. Howling suddenly broke the silence and all the girls felt wind throw them around. Kailee winced. Where were Celina and the others? The just disappeared?

"AAAHHH!!!" screamed the other girls.  
They were falling. Fast. Out of the sky it seemed. But there was nothing surrounding them. Just white. Stephanie landed on something. Then Celina, Vanessa, and Crystal tumbled down on top of her. Somebody was running up to them. Stephanie looked up. It was a… suit of armour…? "BROTHER!!!" it cried. Suddenly something fell on top of everyone. They all grunted.  
"Oh come on. You guys are so mean. I'm not THAT heavy!" Kailee growled at them.

The suit of armour looked at the pile of girls atop its brother. Kailee looked him up and down. "Oh my gawd. Are you Alphonse?!" Kailee gasped.

"… Yes… I am…" Alphonse said hesitantly. "Mind getting off my brother?"  
Kailee gasped. "You mean Edward?"  
"… Yes… I do…" Alphonse gave Kailee a strange look. "Who are you? And how do you know us?"

* * *

I know this chapter was short but Ed should like it. I'll try to make the next ones longer.

Ed: Are you Implying that I'm short?  
Me: Of course not! smiles innocently  
Ed: Sure...


	2. On Top

Second Chapter! Wootness! This one is also, sadly, a tad bit short. The next will be longer. I promise! Oh and by the way, I fear all you Ed fans are going to come after me with knives after this chapter... Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. There. I said it.

ONWARD!

* * *

"How do… I know you?" Kailee looked up at the suit of armour.

"That's what I asked…" Alphonse gave a concerned look at the bottom of the pile.  
"Oh… oops…" Kailee noticed she was still laying on top of everyone.  
"Yeah oops." Stephanie grunted.

Kailee quickly scrambled off the top and helped everyone else up. Dusting off their pajamas, which they'd forgot they'd been wearing until now, they watched the two brothers search them up and down. "What the hell are you wearing?" Edward asked.  
"What do you care?" Stephanie said irritably.  
Edward rolled his eyes. Stephanie glared at him. Kailee looked at them. Celina giggled. Alphonse scanned the group and then sighed. "If you two don't mind, could you please answer my question?"  
"OH! Right! The question! Well. You see… You and your brother Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist, star in this anime and also in a manga," Kailee started to explain.  
"Yeah! And Kailee is totally obsessed!" Crystal added in cheerfully.  
Kailee blushed. Vanessa laughed at this. "Good job Crystal."  
"THANKS!" Crystal gave Vanessa a high-five.  
Crystal looked over at Ed. Ed gave her a questioning glance. Vanessa shoved Crystal forward. Crystal laughed and poked him. Ed and Al were both extremely startled by this.  
"You know what?" Crystal smiled.  
"… What?" asked the two brothers.  
"Ed is short!" Crystal squealed and ran back beside Vanessa and Kailee.  
"He is." Stephanie confirmed. "A real _shrimp_"  
Ed grew red in the face. "WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-A-GIRL-COULD-EAT-HIM?!?" Ed screamed in Stephanie's face.  
"There's only one shorty around here that I can see." Stephanie smirked.  
Ed growled and Al went to hold him back. Kailee walked up to the two. "Um, Stephanie… I know you've probably always wanted to call Edward small but you two really shouldn't be fi-" She was cut off by Ed and Stephanie turning towards her. "STAY OUT OF THIS YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" they both spat at her.  
Shuddering she slowly walked backwards, hands held in front of her in a sign of surrender. Vanessa and Crystal patted her on the shoulders. Celina stood behind them and watched the fight go on. Kailee, Vanessa, and Crystal turned to talk to Al who wasn't to sure whether he should step in and stop the fight or not bother.  
As if in answer to his question Kailee, Vanessa, and Crystal looked at him and said "Don't bother. They're pretty much equal in skill and strength."  
"Oh." Alphonse said looking from the girls to the fight going on a few meters away.  
"Anyways. Ignore them. If I know Stephanie she wont stop fighting till she wins." At that statement they all spun around at the sound of someone howling in pain. Lying on the ground was Ed. (Go figure.) He was pinned; his right arm held tightly against his back, his left held tightly against the ground beside him. Face buried in the dirt. There sat Stephanie. Proudly smiling. Sitting ontop of him as if to say, "I may be a girl but I sure as hell ain't weak."

* * *

Again I appologize for the shortness of this chapter. Haha. I must now go run from Ed fans. runs

Ed: Why did I have to lose?!  
Me: Because. Its my fic. Deal.  
Ed: I know... But still... To a girl... pouts  
Me: Actually if I were you I wouldn't be complaining. You should be thanking god that she didn't kill you.  
Ed: o.O


	3. Breeze

Wow this chapter took me a little while. Its almost a page and three quarters long! Go me! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. I just wish I did.

ONWARD!

* * *

Ed sat, fuming, across from Stephanie who was glaring back with a smirk plastered across her face. Alphonse sighed and the girls laughed. They were inside a large white building. The room they were in appeared to be some sort of dinning room but not as cozy and dinning room… ish… Light blue drapes flowed in the cool breeze swishing through the open window. Couches sat at the far corner of the room, all of which seemed to be embroidered with gold on emerald green silk. Kailee, Vanessa, and Crystal all sat in a circle, on a red carpet, facing each other. They were talking about their current situation. Kailee looked around at the stunning room. "Amazing isn't it?"  
"It is." Vanessa and Crystal both agreed.  
"How do you think this is all happening?" Vanessa asked.  
"Maybe it's just some weird dream. Maybe, just maybe, we're all having the exact same dream or something and its just going really weird or whatever…" Crystal suggested.

"Um… maybe but I highly doubt it," Kailee looked back towards her two friends.

Alphonse came towards the small group partially concerned about the two giving each other the 'death glare'. "So you girls still haven't told me where you're from…" he asked examining the three girls sitting in front of him.

"Oh! Right! Um, well, we're from Canada…" Kailee trailed off.  
"Yeah, where are we now?" Vanessa asked.

"Amestris," said a voice from behind.  
The three girls turned around to find Ed standing there, arms crossed, as if he couldn't be bothered to fight with Stephanie anymore. Blonde hair tied back into a loose braid. Golden eyes stared back at the girls. The silver watch attached to his belt and lazily tucked into his leather pant pocket. He wore a black over-coat with a metal clasp, a black shirt underneath. "Where's Canada?"  
"Eh?" all three girls looked utterly confused.  
"Oh come on, Kailee. Don't tell me you of all people don't know." It was Stephanie.

"Um. I don't know…" Kailee shook her head and looked up at Stephanie. "Know what?"

"The world they live in is completely different from our own, remember?" Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
"Oh… Right…" Kailee muttered.

Celina walked into the room and glanced around at the group. "Um. I'm back."  
"Where have YOU been?" Crystal asked suspiciously.  
"Um. I was just looking around," came her response.

"Sure."  
"Where are we anyways?" Celina wondered aloud. "Like, what building?"

"It's one of the military's lodgings." Ed replied.

Vanessa got up and went to the far side of the room and opened a door. Inside were 2 beds, a bedside table with a lamp, a bookshelf, and a closet with a suitcase in it. "So this is your room right?" Kailee walked up to Vanessa and peered inside.  
"It is." Ed came up to the two girls and leaned against the wall.  
Kailee looked over at him and noticed he wore his usual white gloves. "You're right arm… it's automail right? And your left leg too?"  
"Yes." Ed's voice became hushed, "You and your friends were saying something about 'manga' and 'anime' weren't you? What is that exactly? And how does that relate to you knowing so much about us?"  
Kailee turned her gaze back to the dark bedroom. "A manga is a Japanese style comic book, usually novel sized. An anime is just an animated television show that is usually based upon a manga." She paused. "You and your brother, Alphonse… You're both in a anime/manga called Fullmetal Alchemist. You're both on a quest to find the Philosopher's Stone and get your original bodies back."

Ed didn't respond. He just stood there with a blank look on his face. As if lost in thought. His gaze on the floor in front of him. Considering. Wondering. Penetrating. Kailee sighed. "I can draw you a picture of the style they use when creating an anime or manga. I'll even draw a part in one of my Fullmetal Alchemist mangas," Kailee suggested hopefully.  
"OOOH! ME TOO!" Crystal came running over.  
"But your drawing sucks. No offence or anything," she stifled a laugh.

Crystal stuck her tongue out at Kailee who then poked her in the middle of the forehead. "I said no offence. And anyways I didn't say you couldn't I was just making a point."

Looking around the room she saw a small container of about 3 pens with a small stack of blank paper to the side of a desk. Picking up a sheet of paper and pen for herself she motioned for Crystal to do the same. Ed followed the two girls to where the small group of couches sat not too far from a window. Pen at hand they started to draw showing him exactly what they meant. In a corner of the page Kailee had pulled out for herself she drew a sketch of the FMA logo. Above it she drew a small picture of Ed, Roy, Riza, and Al. Flipping the page over she drew several small characters. Under each one she gave their names. Envy, Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Hatred, Sloth, Scar…  
Ed sat down on one of the couches examining each paper closely. Kailee came and sat down beside him. She leaned back on the couch and looked at the ceiling. White clay tiles decorated with silver here and there. Crystal came and put her hands on Kailee's knees and looked up as well. Their hair lightly ruffled by the summer breeze. It felt so refreshing. Crystal had now leaned against the side of the couch, eyes closed, obviously enjoying the fresh air brushing against her face. Kailee looked over at Ed. He had taken his attention from the paper to look back at her. Tilting her head a bit she looked down at the two pieces of paper, which he had now put on the small coffee table in front of them.

Drawings of many of the characters she knew so well filled the pages. She suppressed a giggle at Crystal's 'work of art' as she referred to her drawings many times before. Sighing she leaned back and closed her eyes. Whatever was going on was definitely going to be strange to get out of.

* * *

Woot! Chapter three complete! I'll post chapter 4 ASAP. I love reviews! Please review!

Ed: I dont lazily tuck my watch into my pocket.  
Me: Oh? Then what would you call it?  
Ed: ... Umm... I dunno...  
Me: Aha! Gotcha there! You do dont you!?  
Ed: No! Of course not! crosses arms stubbornly


	4. Morning Arguements

Oohhh. Long chapter! Muahaha! Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I dont own Fullmetal Alchemist.

ONWARD!

* * *

Yawing, Kailee stretched and looked around the room. Crystal lay on a couch opposite to her. While Vanessa, Celina, and Stephanie occupied the other three couches surrounding the coffee table. Ed and Al were in their room. The window was still letting in a breeze much cooler than the day before. Shivering she pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and huddled there.

The sun was just coming up over the horizon. Pink and gold spread across the cloudless morning sky. The leaves outside rustled almost silently, making a soft, relaxing, river-like sound. It was soothing. She turned her head, suddenly, when she heard creaking coming from the bedroom. The door slowly opened and Edward came out, trying to be as quiet as possible. Getting up she wrapped a smaller blanket around her shoulders and tiptoed up to him.

She rest a hand on his shoulder to catch his attention, he turned around. He looked somewhat startled, then smiled when he saw it was her. She blushed at this, taking her hand off, and looked away.

"You're a really good drawer."

She looked towards him again. "Thanks."  
"The characters on the back… I've seen them before… in many places."

"The sins… and Scar… they're after you right?"  
Ed tore his gaze from her and looked away. "Yes."  
He wore a short-sleeved shirt revealing his automail arm. He poured some water into two glasses and handed one two Kailee who took it gratefully. Sticking one hand in his leather pant pocket, he took a sip and leaned against the counter. His automail arm shone in the morning light that seeped through the window. His hair blew loosely around his face. It was amazing how it seemed to stay straight even though he had it in a braid most of the time. She hadn't really gotten a good look at him and was awed by his features.  
"You two are up early," Vanessa yawned and poured herself a glass of water as well.

"Ah! Um. Morning Nessy…" Kailee smiled.

"Nessy?"  
"Um, yeah. It's a nickname," both girls said at once.  
"Ah. I see."  
"You see what?" Al had come out of the room.  
"Never mind."  
"Mmkay…"  
Kailee and Vanessa both hopped up onto the counter. Putting the blanket she had been using down beside her, Kailee crossed her legs and examined Al's armour intently. Vanessa looked over to where the other three girls were still sleeping. It was probably nearly 7:30 and they were _still_ asleep. How could they still sleep? The room was beginning to light up. Glancing back towards her friend who was still examining Al's armoured body, she noticed Edward gazing in Kailee's direction. Al also noticed this and started to laugh. Edward turned to his younger brother with a look of shock spread neatly across his features. Vanessa began to laugh as well causing Kailee, who hadn't noticed any of this, to look around in confusion.

Quickly turning around Ed walked towards the cupboard. Kailee glanced at Edward and then back at Al and her Vanessa. She then proceeded to jump off the counter and walk over to her slumbering friends. Rolling her eyes she shook each of them. "Five more minutes…" Crystal yawned lazily and brushed at the hands disturbing her sleep.

"Get up."

Crystal pulled the covers over her head and turned her back towards the auburn-haired girl. She rolled her eyes. Celina would probably be easier to wake. Again she shook her friend. "EH?! NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE OATMEAL!"  
"…"  
Celina rubbed her eyes. She took one look at her friend's sarcastic expression and blushed. "What?"

"You don't want to be _oatmeal_…?"

"Eh. Um. No. 'Cause. Um. Who would really?"

Laughing, Kailee walked over to her third friend and shook her. Nothing. She then sat on her legs. Nothing. She tugged the covers off and threw them at Celina who caught them clumsily. Nothing. "GET UP!" Nothing.

"I have concluded that she is dead." Kailee looked over at Celina and laughed.

Celina walked over and tried to roll Stephanie off the couch. THUD! "OW!" Celina laughed and gave her friend a high-five. Stephanie got off the ground and gave both girls a menacing 'I'm-going-to-kill-you-when-I-get-the-chance' glare. Crystal had to be woken now. All three girls looked at each other. Edward, Al, and Vanessa all exchanged glances. Stephanie smirked. Celina and Kailee both nodded. Stephanie then bent down to Crystal's ear…  
"GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!!" she screamed in her ear.  
Crystal jolted upward, wide-eyed, horrified. Celina and Kailee burst out laughing. Stephanie crossed her arms and grinned. "Morning, sunshine." Crystal groaned and threw her pillow at the girls. "Screw you." Getting up she stomped over towards Vanessa. Still laughing the other girls followed. Vanessa suppressed a laugh and smiled sympathetically at her annoyed friend, who hopped up on the counter beside her. Crystal stuck her tongue out at Stephanie who shrugged and went to get something to drink.

------------ Later-------------

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Ed screamed.  
Kailee ran outside. "What?! What happened?!"

Looking up the hill she saw a figure of a man. "Hey, Fullmetal." The man walked down the hill towards Edward. Kailee ran up beside him and watched the approaching figure. "Who's that?" she whispered. Dark hair framed dark eyes. He was fairly tall and looked to be very fit. He wore a blue military uniform with a black coat.

"Damn bastard." Ed muttered.

"Huh?"

"It's Roy," Ed glanced over his shoulder at her, "the colonel."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!! cue evil laugh and very strange music Review and I'll update quickly. If not I'll take my sweet time. said all evilishly

Ed: You're cruel.  
Me: Bite me.  
Ed: Get one of your friends to.  
Me: Laughs Nah.  
Ed: Please Review.


	5. That Evil Smirk

Chapter five is _finally_ done! lol took me like a day. wow. Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA. I do own the idea for this fanfic tho! Muahahaha

ONWARD!

* * *

"It's Roy Mustang," Ed looked over his shoulder at her, "the colonel."

The man stood in front of them now. Kailee looked him up and down. Oh yes, it was Roy. His coat blew in the wind that had suddenly picked up. Hair ruffled and dark eyes staring. He smirked. "Been a while."

"Not long enough."

"Who's your girlfriend?"

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh. So I guess she's single?"

"Probably."

"Um, Ed…"

"Think she'd go out with me?"

"No, you pervert. She's not interested in guys like you"

"Um… Ed…?"

"Oho! And I guess she's interested in guys like _you_?"

"I'm not saying that."

"EDWARD!" Kailee waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?!"

"I'm standing RIGHT here, you know!"

"Yeah. I know."

She sighed. "Never mind. I'll be inside." She started to walk away.

"'Kay."

She stopped for a second, and turned back to the men. She considered this for a moment, both of them staring at her. She smiled and quickly turned back and ran back inside. She walked past her friends, who were standing around in the kitchen, talking up a storm. Flopping down on one of the couches she sighed and stared at the ceiling. The silver that had shined so brilliantly just the day before had seemed to have dulled immensely. She closed her eyes and listened to her, still chatting, friends.

What was jabbing at her side? Lazily she brushed at the interference. "Kailee, you lazy ass. Get up. You've been asleep for over an hour."

She groaned, opened one eye to look at Stephanie, and then closed it again. "I'm not an ass."

"Says you."

"Yeah. Says me."

She could almost feel her friend rolling her eyes. Haha. She heard footsteps, a lot of footsteps. She opened her eyes and looked over at Vanessa, Crystal, and Celina. Sitting up she yawned and stretched. "Where are Ed and Al?"

"They left with Roy."

"Eh?"

"He needed them to stop by his office for a bit… or something like that." Crystal waved her hand around, pushing the subject aside.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" Vanessa asked her friend, looking a bit worried.

"Um. Yeah. Something like that…"

She could feel the suspicion rising. "Wow, I'm thirsty!" She quickly got up and sprinted over to the tap. Glancing over her shoulder she noted the looks of pure sarcasm on the girls' faces. She laughed inwardly. '_Man, if I had a camera this would be the time to use it_.' "Anyone want to go for a walk? Take a look around? You know, the whole shazam!"

All four girls shrugged. "Sure, why not."

--- POV Change ---

Edward sat on the couch in Roy's office. Man, he hated this place. He glanced at the clock then over to his brother who was leaning against the wall. Both of them sighed. Where was Roy? He said he'd only be out for a few minutes…

* * *

Lol. Sorry I love cliffhangers (grins evily) Who can guess where roy is? Review and tell me what you think!

Stephanie: Haha. I want to beat Ed up again.  
Me: So i've been informed.  
Ed: (slips away quietly)  
Crystal: Um Steph... (points in the direction Ed went)  
Stephanie: Get back here! (runs after Ed)  
Me: Good job.  
(heard from some distance) BOOM!!!!!!!!!  
Me: o.O  
Crystal: o.O


	6. A Little Danger

Finally done chapter six! Sorry for the wait. It didn't turn out as long as I hoped it would but it's done! The next chapter will probably take me longer because I want to try to make it a long chapter. Lol. Anyways. Please R&R! And thanks so much to all the reviewers! You guys rock!

DISCLAIMER: (sigh) Nope. Don't own FMA.

ONWARD!

* * *

Ed quickly got up and looked at Al. It had been nearly forty-five minutes since Roy had stuck the boys in his office and slipped out noting he'd only be gone for a 'few minutes'. Yeah right. Edward lunged himself out the door and into the street, Alphonse hot on his tail. The streets were bustling with people. Though it was the middle of the afternoon so that was to be expected. Glancing around Edward motioned for his brother to follow. "Damn Roy. I bet he went after the girls."

"What makes you say that?"

"It's just the type of person he is."

Alphonse suppressed a laugh and continued to follow his older (yet much shorter) brother. Edward stopped suddenly and looked down an alley. Al looked down at his brother. "Wha-" Ed silenced his brother and slipped into the alley quietly. It was surprisingly dark for the middle of the afternoon.

Crouching down beside Edward, Alphonse peered through the dim light. At the far end there were two figures that appeared to be discussing something. Edward motioned for his brother to stay where he was. Slipping back out of the alleyway he silently transmuted a ladder into the side of one of the buildings.

He stealthily moved across the top of the building until he stood almost directly above the two men. He crouched down and stressed to hear the hushed voices.

"Security is getting tighter at all the labs. We need to find some place the military won't look. Somewhere unthinkable."

"True."

Silence.

"Have you seen some of the military girls though?! Totally H-O-T-T hott!!"

Laughter.

"You seen Envy at all the past while?"

"No. Lust said he went to hunt down the Elric kid and his brother."

"Man, I'm glad I'm not them."

"Damn straight."

Edward got up and stepped backwards a bit. He silently ran back to the ladder and climbed down. Alphonse was still waiting patiently in the alley. Edward appeared around the side of the building and Alphonse came to stand beside him. "Envy's looking for us."

"Again?"

"Again."

-----POV Change-----

Walking through the crowded streets, the five girls stuck close together. Buildings stood on all sides, towering above them, the shadows welcomed. The summer mid day sun shone down on the streets of bustling people. Birds chirped from trees planted here and there. Shops surrounded the town square. A tall clock stood in the center. Kailee looked around. In the distance she could see the top of the Central Library. Crystal suddenly tapped Kailee on the shoulder.

"What?"

"Um… is it just me or does that guy over there look really familiar?"

"What guy?"

Crystal pointed to a, somewhat, teenage looking boy sitting on top of one of the buildings. Long green hair fell in thick strands. He wore a black skort and a tight black shirt that cut off just below his ribs. Kailee stiffened. "T-that's Envy!"

-----POV Change-----

Edward ran down the street. The two brothers had stopped by their lodging to find a note saying the five girls had gone out for a walk. "Dammit. Splitting up had better help us find the girls before anyone else does."

Edward was heading towards the town square. Alphonse had gone in the opposite direction. Grumbling, he weaved his way around all the people. He struggled to keep his pace and ended up stumbling several times.

Suddenly, he came to a halt. Standing in front of him was Roy. "Hey shrimp."

"WHO-ARE-YOU-CALLING-SO-SMALL-HE-GOT-DITCHED-BY-GIRLS?!"

"Whoa. You got ditched?"

Edward looked away. Roy smirked. "Well now, this is new."

"Shut up."

"So I take it you're looking for them?"

"Yes."

"Did your brother ditch you too?"

"No, we split up."

"Oh." Roy looked around the street. "Need any help?"

Edward shrugged. "As long as you don't touch them and you stay in sight."

"Aaaww…" he dramatically let a disappointed look plaster itself across his face.

"Funny." Edward rolled his eyes and began walking.

Shrugging Roy followed him. Edward sighed inwardly wondering how long this would take. The two of them occasionally glanced into shops, making sure the girls hadn't slipped into one.

The clock in the town square became visible. Almost there. Hopefully they'd find the girls. Something suddenly caught Ed's eye. Someone jumped off the top of a building! Edward picked up his pace, Roy struggling to keep up.

They burst through the crowd into the town square. Edward froze. There in a group he saw Kailee, Crystal, Stephanie, Celina, and Vanessa. However. Somebody was walking towards the girls. The one person Ed despised the most. Envy.

* * *

Bwahahahaha!!! Another cliffhanger! Lol. Such Fun! Please Review!

Stephanie: Muahahahahaha!  
Ed: I hate you all.  
Me: No you don't.  
Ed: Yes I do.  
Me: Nope.  
Ed: Yup.  
Stephanie: SHUT UP!  
Ed and Me: (startled looks)  
Crystal: Hey! You know that whole "BOOM!" thing from last chapter?  
Everyone: Yeeeaaahhh...  
Crystal: It reminded me of this song and goes like "I want to start an earthquake. BOOM. Ticktickticktick. (Ding!) Hay!!  
Ed: ...  
Stephanie: ...  
Crystal: Whaaaat?!  
Me: OH! OH! (jumps up and down) Who can guess who that song is by?!  
Everyone: PLEASE R&R!!


	7. True Power

(phew) Made my deadline. Just barely. Lol. Sorry for the wait! Hope you all love it! By the way, I changed the name a bit 'cause it didn't turn out how I thought it would. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope to get more so Please R&R!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (sigh) Depressing.

ONWARD!

* * *

They burst through the crowd into the town square. Edward froze. There in a group he saw Kailee, Crystal, Stephanie, Celina, and Vanessa. However. Somebody was walking towards the girls. The one person Ed despised the most. Envy.

Suddenly Alphonse burst through into the town square opposite of Edward. Roy solemnly motioned to Alphonse causing him to notice Envy. Ed watched his brother slip back into the crowd and after a few moments come out beside him. How he managed to go unseen was beyond him.

Envy stood almost a meter in front of the girls now. Stephanie scowled at him. The other four girls were standing behind her. Ed could see her begin to talk, too far to hear but could tell it was pissing Envy off. He grinned. Looking for a way to somehow catch the homunculi off by surprise, he noticed Kailee slip away from the group without Envy noticing. Edward looked over at his brother and Roy, who hadn't noticed either. "I'll be back in a bit." He silently slipped through the crowd to find the auburn haired girl.

She had slipped into the crowd and was making her way towards him. Having seen Roy and Al she figured he was here too. Clambering through the jostling crowd the suddenly collided. Kailee stumbled backwards and fell over. "Oof!"

"Ah, sorry." Edward rubbed his head and got up, offering her a hand.

Absentmindedly she took it and stumbled upwards. The both looked at each other for a moment. A long awkward silence rushed over the two.

Kailee coughed abruptly. "Um. Yeah…" She tugged her hand away from his and looked over to where Stephanie was still mocking Envy. "Better go help them."

Edward nodded and the both moved through the crowd towards Al and Roy. "So what did she say to piss him off so much?"

"She called him a cross-dressing palm tree." She said as calmly as she could manage.

Edward burst out into a fit of laughter. Kailee grinned. After a few minutes he caught his breath and looked up to find Kailee watching Stephanie and Envy still arguing.

This wasn't the Envy she knew from the anime or manga. He should have pounced on her by now. They should be tussling around beating the crap out of each other. She could see the other three girls backing away from the two who were beginning to yell at each other. "We should probably go help Crystal, Celina, and Vanessa before things get out of hand."

Edward looked at the three girls and then back at Kailee. "Yeah. We probably should."

"BRING IT ON, PALM TREE!" Kailee heard Stephanie shout and whipped around to find Envy ready to spring on her.

Edward sprang into the clearing and moved quickly towards the three girls who were getting ready to run. He ushered them towards Kailee who stood by Roy now. Alphonse moved out into the clearing as well, ready to help his brother or Stephanie if needed.

That's when Envy sprang at Stephanie. The girls stood by Roy, watching in terror. Almost instantly she jumped out of the way causing him to face plant into the stone street. She hopped around to come behind him. Jumping up she slammed her foot onto his back and planted the other on his head. Envy groaned. Flipping around he caused her to tumble to the ground. She shifted to look up at a towering Envy. She launched her foot upwards. He screeched and tumbled over.

Edward and Roy winced. The girls began laughing hysterically. Al stood in shock. Stephanie jumped up. She smirked. "Hurts, doesn't it?"

Envy glared at her through pain-stricken eyes. She crossed her arms and glared back, triumphantly. Suddenly Envy shot upwards, jumping above Stephanie. She stared upwards in shock. Kailee screamed at her to move. Too late, Envy thudded down on top of her. Edward launched himself forward. He clapped his hands together and transmuted his automail arm into a sword. Catching Envy off guard he sliced at his arm. Envy jumped backwards, running into Al. Alphonse grabbed him with both hands and held onto him firmly. Edward came up to him and held the blade to Envy's neck.

Stephanie pushed herself up onto her feet. "Damn it, Shrimp! Stay out of this!"

Edward whipped around, "Why?"

"Because! He wanted to hurt my friends!"

"Well let me help you! It would be easier to work together!"

Stephanie threw him a glare. "I don't want your help!"

Edward scowled. "Why are you so stubborn?! I care about your friends too!"

She looked away. "But I've known them longer. I'm the one who's always fought the fights for them. It's me who should be doing the fighting!"

Suddenly a bright light caught everyone's eye, throwing him or her off guard. Envy had transmuted himself into a slender, dark green snake. Slipping out of Al's grasp he shot past them a few meters then transmuted himself back. "I'm not that easy to catch!" Envy smirked.

Stephanie whirled around to face him. Edward jumped to her side. Stephanie sighed. He did have his reasons to want to fight Envy as well, might as well let him. She crouched a bit. Edward clapped his hands together and got ready to throw them to the ground. Envy thrust himself forward at the pair. Edward slammed his hands to the ground. Several spear-like objects shot up from the ground around Envy. Stephanie shot herself forward being extra careful to avoid the spikes. She threw herself at Envy, sending him tumbling backwards. Catching himself he jumped up into the air. Stephanie hopped backwards as he crashed down in front of her.

Alphonse moved forwards beside his brother. Edward looked over at his younger brother and nodded. Al quickly knelt down with his hands together. Quickly Ed hopped onto his hands and was thrust upwards. Flipping he landed square on Envy's shoulders, sending him stumbling backwards. Edward quickly shoved his weight on Envy and leapt off. Envy tumbled over, almost landing on one of the spears.

Edward and Stephanie launched themselves at Envy. Envy quickly jolted backwards. He stumbled into a girl who let out a startled scream. Envy growled, "Shut up!"

The girl looked up at him and closed her mouth. She quickly fled. Suddenly, Stephanie collided with Envy. Edward swerved around them to come behind Envy. Stephanie spun around and kicked him in the side, the same time Ed kicked from the other side. Envy grunted and dropped to the ground. Stephanie lunged her knee into his abdomen. Envy coughed. Edward whipped his foot around, kicking Envy hard in the side of the head. He fell to the ground. Stumbling upwards he shot the two a glare and fled.

Stephanie dusted off her clothes. Edward started to walk back towards his brother. WHAM! He stumbled forwards. Spinning around he looked to see who had kicked him in the back. Stephanie glared at him. "I told you to stay out of it."

Edward glared back at her. "Oh, what? And let you get beaten?"

"I'm perfectly capable of fighting!" Stephanie snarled.

Edward shook his head. "I know you are. But against Envy, you need some help."

Kailee, Crystal, Vanessa, and Celina ran up to Al who was watching the two quarrel. Roy lazily walked up to them and stood beside Al. Stephanie growled and threw another kick at Edward who jumped backwards. Kailee quickly ran up behind Edward. "Oh come on guys! Please don't fight!"

"Stay out of this!" the two snarled at her.

Kailee put her hands up in a sign of surrender. Quickly backing away, she hid behind Vanessa until the two stopped glaring in her direction. Everyone but Kailee, Ed, and Stephanie burst into a fit of laughter. Kailee frowned. "What's so funny?"

Vanessa patted Kailee on the shoulder. "It's nothing. Really."

"Sure."

Kailee looked at the others, who just nodded in agreement. She rolled her eyes. Turning her attention back to Ed and Stephanie, she watched them fight. Not many times had she watched Stephanie hand-to-hand combat. She grinned. Both Stephanie and Edward noticed her smiling at them. Stopping a moment they paused to smile back. Things were starting to get interesting.

* * *

End of Chapter 7! I was listening to a bunch of Evanesence songs when I wrote this chapter. -,- Inspirational much?

Crystal: Took you long enough.  
Me: Shut up. I've been... pre-ocupied.  
Crystal: What with?  
Ed: Yes. Tell us.  
Me: ... Other stories... Homework... Sulking...  
Ed: Sulking about what?  
Me: Science...  
Crystal: Low marks on the term thing eh?  
Me: Yes... (goes and sulks in a corner)  
Ed and Crystal: Please R&R!


	8. The Alchemy Aprentices

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait! I've been busy and plus my dad has been on the computer alot. Shame on him. Shame shame shame. Lol. Wow! 23! Thanks for all the reviews! Its apreciated! Keep reviewing! You all rock! Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: Don't own FMA.

ONWARD!

* * *

Edward groaned. Kailee looked over at him. They had been wandering around central for a few hours 'touring'. Roy was leading the party around explaining every place. Stephanie rolled her eyes. He was way too enthusiastic about this. Vanessa and Crystal walked on either side of Kailee, Stephanie and Celina walked just in front of them, Ed and Al were just behind. Coming around a corner Roy pointed out several different buildings, two of which were the military's.

Not really paying too much attention to where she was going, Crystal ran into a girl. The girl stumbled backwards. Catching herself she stood stiff. Her Amber hair flowed down to the middle of her back. Amber eyes scanned the group. Kailee moved from behind everyone to get a look at the girl. Crystal scratched the back of her head. "Um sorry."

The girl turned her attention to Crystal. "That's alright. I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going." She stepped forward toward the group. "My name is Ayla."

"I'm Crystal."

Kailee stepped forward. "I'm Kailee and this it Stephanie, Vanessa, Celina, Roy, Al, and Ed." She gestured to each individual.

Ayla smiled. "Hello."

Suddenly a girl with pale blonde hair ran up to Ayla. "AYLA! AYLA! YOU LEFT ME! HOW COULD YOU?!"

Ayla turned around to confront the hyper girl. "Sorry, Laura." She looked genuinely sorry.

"Yeah right."

"I am! I kinda got lost in thought and sorta wandered away… and… I _am_ really sorry!"

Laura sighed. "Fine. Forgiven."

Ayla smiled. "Good!"

"Who are they?" Laura made a slight gesture towards the group.

"Um I kinda ran into them…" Ayla coughed.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You _really_ need to keep your head out of the clouds."

"You're one to talk! You _really_ need to lay off the sugar!" Ayla snapped back defensively. She poked Laura in the side causing her to squeak in protest. Edward raised an eyebrow. Roy grinned. Everyone else burst into laughter.

Finally the laughter died down. "What are you girls doing in central?" Roy asked.

Ayla and Laura turned to look at the dark haired man. "We're learning alchemy," they both announced.

Ed and Al exchanged glances. "Oh." Al said.

Laura jumped up and down. "We're getting really good at it too!"

Kailee glanced at Ed. Crystal hopped over to Laura. "Can you show us something?"

Laura turned to Ayla. "Can we?"

Ayla nodded. "Okay!"

Both girls pulled a piece of chalk out of their pockets. Working together they created a large circle and started drawing lines inside and outside of it. Ayla worked to draw small designs here and there. Laura shifted around Ayla to draw a few smaller circles around the large circle. Finally both girls stood up. Laura brushed her hands together sending small clouds of chalk into the air. Ayla coughed, choking on the chalk dust.

Edward examined the circle. He recognized it from somewhere… Suddenly the two girls smacked their hands down on the circle. Pale blue gleams of light shot up from the circle. Kailee covered her eyes from the blinding light. The light died down after a few moments revealing a statue. The stone person stood above the group slightly. The statue was of a woman wearing a long coat. She wore pants and a tank top. Long straight hair pulled back in to a ponytail fell down to her waist. The two girls stood, proudly, side by side.

Crystal and Vanessa gaped. "Wow! Right down to the last detail!" Celina exclaimed.

"Yup!" the two girls said in sync.

The sun was beginning to set. A mixture of pink and purple were beginning to plaster the sky. Kailee gazed at the sky. The clouds began to change colour as well. Looking back from the sky to her friends she noticed Ed looking in her direction but as if he were lost in thought. She blinked. "Ed? Is something wrong?"

Edward shook his head and then looked at her. "No. Nothing."

Roy smirked. "Why don't you girls join us? I'm sure Fullmetal and I could teach you a thing or two!"

Edward's eyes widened. "What?! No way! Besides! They probably already have a teacher!"

The girls shifted. "Actually we don't. We've been learning from books mostly and the odd random person helps us." Ayla looked at the ground.

"Aaaww, come ooonn! Pleeeeaaase?" Laura pouted.

Ayla giggled then joined Laura. "Yeah! Pleeaaaaasse?"

"No." Edward crossed his arms.

"Pretty pleeeaaaassse?" Both girls attempted to do a puppy dog pout.

He rolled his eyes. '_I'll kill Roy_.' He sent a death glare at Roy before turning to confront the girls. "Why should I?"

The girls looked at each other. Ayla shifted. Laura pouted a bit. Finally Ayla spoke. "Because! It would be a big help to us. And, who knows, there might be benefits for you too!"

Kailee and Edward exchanged a glance. Ed raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

Ayla obviously didn't think of that. She looked at Laura who just shrugged in response. Ayla looked back to Ed. "Um… I don't know…"

Edward crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "Then I don't think I should."

The girls' eyes widened. They gave each other a worried glance then ran up to him squealing. "Please! Please! Please! Please! We'll do anything!!"

Edward opened an eye to give Kailee a mischievous grin. "Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Fine."

Both girls jumped around in circles. "Thank you!" Laura did a little dance. Ayla laughed and joined her. Everyone else stared for a moment. Roy coughed. "Well!"

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. Well."

Kailee and Vanessa exchanges amused glances. Celina and Crystal both laughed. Ayla and Laura ran up to Edward. "When can we start?"

Edward glanced at Al who shrugged. Sighing Edward looked at the girls. "Whenever."

"How about today?" Ayla grinned from ear to ear. Laura threw her hands up into the air. "Yeah! Or first thing tomorrow?"

"I'd rather start tomorrow. It'll be too dark to start today." Edward said.

"Okay!" Both girls beamed. "Where do we sleep?"

Edward blinked. "Don't you have a place to stay?"

"Nope!" Everyone gave the girls a blank look. "What?"

Roy put his hands on his hips. "Well then you'll just have to stay with me."

"No way, you pervert!" Ed screeched.

Kailee crossed her arms. "Maybe they should stay with us. There is lots of room in your apartment."

Stephanie nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wouldn't leave them with Roy for a million bucks."

Kailee looked at her friends who all nodded then to Ed who gave in with a sigh. She grinned. "Good. Its decided then. You'll stay with us."

* * *

Oooohhh what will happen? Thanks for the ideas for the character Ayla, Breeze94, much appreciated! Laura is one of my friends from school who hasn't been in a Fanfiction yet and I felt that I had to put her in. Besides. She'll make things interesting!

Laura: Squee! I'm in a Fanfic! And I'm HYPER! And I've got a friend with a cool name!  
Me: (sweatdrop) Oh yes. Be proud. Be very proud.  
Crystal: Took you long enough! And you still missed your deadline! SHAME!  
Me: . I'M SORRY!  
Crystal: And you _should _be! Gosh!  
Nessy: Oh go easy on her Crystal.  
Me: Nessyyyy!!! Crystal's picking on meeeee!!  
Nessy: So I see.  
Ed: ... Please Review.


	9. Some Trouble

DO NOT FEAR! CHAPTER NINE IS HERE! (Huge sigh) That took me waaaaaaaaaay too long. Sorry about that massive wait. Lol. I've been too into Crystal Clear and Weirdness lately. I've also had loads of homework. (Silently curses music video.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FMA. (Sigh) I also can't say that I own Vanessa, Laura, Stephanie, Celina, or Crystal cause... they're my friends... and Ayla is partially mine (Personality) but mostly Breeze94's cause she basically made the character up . Thanks! (I DO however own the whole idea of this fanfiction and well the character Kailee cause, I'm her! .)

ONWARD!!!

* * *

Laura ran around in circles just outside the apartment. Ayla chased after her, laughing. Kailee sat on the counter looking out the window. She grinned as she watched the two go insane. Ed was lying on the couch across the room from her. She glanced over her shoulder to find that he'd fallen asleep. He had one arm behind his head while the other rested on his stomach. She watched as his chest rose and fell. It amazed her at how peaceful he looked sprawled across the couch like that. She glanced back out the window to find that Crystal and Vanessa had joined Ayla and Laura. Celina stood near Stephanie who smacked her hand to her face. She began yelling something at them, which made everyone stop in their tracks and pause for a brief moment before bursting into laughter. Kailee watched her friend's confusion escalate into anger. She sighed and hoped down from the counter. Pacing towards the door she glanced at Ed briefly. She smiled inwardly before opening the door and running outside towards her friends.

-------------------------

Laura and Ayla flopped down, gasping for breath, beside Kailee. Crystal and Vanessa lay on the other side of her. Stephanie was sitting up the hill a bit from everyone else. Celina was sitting down the hill a few inches from everyone else. The girls all sighed in unison then burst into laughter at the fact. Kailee got up and stretched. She grinned and turned to Crystal and Vanessa. "Betcha can't beat me to that building over there." She pointed to a small red roofed building. Probably some sort of Military Storage house.

Crystal and Vanessa jumped to their feet. "You're on!"

The other girls sat up to watch the race. Kailee beamed. "Great!"

"We'll go on three!"

Stephanie halted them. "I'll count. You guys will cheat if you do."

They groaned. "Oh fine."

"On your marks. Get set…" Stephanie paused a bit. "GO!"

Kailee dashed ahead of the two other girls through the waist high grass. Vanessa caught up to her and tugged at her hand. "Hey! Cheater!" Kailee laughed and swung her hand away.

Vanessa gaped. "Hey! You never named rules so technically I can't cheat!"

Kailee flipped around, continuing to run. "Oh well!" She laughed and began to run faster. Crystal caught up to the two a few moments later. They ran neck in neck for a while before Vanessa sped up and just out of reach of the girls. Kailee gasped. "Get back here!"

Vanessa began to laugh. "Never!!!" She sped up a tad more as did the other girls.

Suddenly Kailee stumbled falling face first into the grass. Crystal slowed a bit. "You okay?"

No answer.

"… Kailee that's not funny!"

No answer.

"Kailee?"

Silence.

Crystal stopped dead in her tracks. Vanessa turned around. She stopped running as well. "What's going on?" she called to Crystal.

Crystal didn't respond, only moved to where her friend had fallen. Vanessa kept her spot and glanced around. "Where's Kailee?"

Crystal parted the grass. "I don't know! She's not here!"

-------------------------

Vanessa noticed the grass moving a bit. '_Kailee!!!_' Without showing sign of recognition she slipped through the grass. She moved in the path of what she thought to be Kailee. Suddenly she turned as she heard Crystal scream and then begin to laugh. Kailee had grabbed onto her arms and was laughing as well. Vanessa shifted a bit. '_But… If that's Kailee then what's…_' Something gripped at her foot. She let out a screech before being tugged to the ground. She tightly closed her eyes, afraid of what had a hold of her.

"Vanessa?" she heard her name being called. She tried to reply but something covered her mouth.

"Nessy?!" the call came again and again.

She struggled and finally opened an eye to examine the person holding her captive. A young man was holding her to the ground, his hand clamped tightly on her face. Vanessa grabbed at his hand, trying to pull it away. He turned to her, blue eyes flashing in the sunlight. He had light blonde hair… almost the same colour as Ed's. "Mff!" Vanessa mumbled.

"What?" the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Mmfff!!!"

"… I can't understand you."

Vanessa glared at him and tugged hard at his hand.

"Oh!" He lifted his hand up a bit. "What did you say?"

"I said…" Vanessa began. "Get OFF!" She pushed her feet up hitting him in the gut. The boy fell backwards and gasped for breath. Vanessa shifted away from him. He coughed a bit. "Who are you?" Vanessa asked.

He groaned. "Fletcher."

Kailee glanced around the field. She ran up the hill a bit. "Crystal! I can't see her anywhere!"

Crystal appeared from over the hill. "Me either."

Kailee began to move towards the apartment. "I'll get everyone to help us! Keep looking!" And with that she departed, racing through the tall grass.

As she faced up to the group still relaxing on the hillside she watched each person's face gradually form from content to concerned. Kailee ran up to them, gasping. "We can't find Vanessa!"

"You_ lost_ her?" Stephanie accused.

"We didn't _lose_ her!" Kailee exclaimed in defense before adding, under her breath, "She just kinda got away on us…"

"In other words you lost her." Stephanie confirmed.

Kailee sighed and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to help us or not!?"

"We'll help." Celina nodded.

"Good. C'mon!"

Kailee led her friends throw the grassy field back to where Crystal was still searching. Everyone agreed to split up and went separate directions.

-------------------------

Al sat on the floor next to the couch his older brother was lazily dozing on. It had seemed odd that everyone just disappeared… Maybe he should go looking for him… But maybe he shouldn't… They could just be out in the field playing a game or something… Couldn't they? Al shifted uncomfortably… Ed rolled over on the couch and opened an eye to watch his younger brother fidget. "You hiding a cat or something?"

Al jumped and turned to look at his brother. "N-no!"

"Then what is it?"

"Don't you think it's odd that everyone has been gone so long?"

"You think something happened to them. Right?"

"Well… It's something to consider…"

Ed sat up on the couch to look at his younger brother. He placed his elbows on his knees and interlaced his fingers, resting his head on his hands. "Yeah. I suppose that's true. But how much trouble could they honestly get into on military grounds?"

Al shrugged. "Well they could… I mean who knows what's going on in the military these days…"

"That's true."

"And besides… They could have wandered off."

"I doubt it."

"Yeah… I kind of do too."

Ed nodded. "Good. Settle down. Things are most likely fine."

"I hope you're right, brother."

Ed lay back down on the couch and sighed. His little brother worried too much over things that probably weren't even true. Golden eyes shut and were covered by a steel arm. At least he hoped it wasn't something that was true…

* * *

Ha. I love cliffy's . Lotsa Character POV changes in this. Thanks for Reading! Please review!!!

Crystal: That took you too long. You missed every one of the deadlines _you_ made. Shame.  
Me: Sorry .  
Crystal: Shame shame shame!  
Me: Sorry sorry sorry!  
Ed: Its because of supposed "Homework" right?  
Me: Yes!  
Ed: And this homework as piled on you for that long?  
Me: Yes!  
Ed: Care to tell us what homework you had?  
Me: Yes!  
Ed: List?  
Me: Yes!  
Ed: Stop saying "Yes!"  
Me: No!  
Ed: -.-


End file.
